Here We Go Again
by becks-castle41319
Summary: Carmelita is in her office alone one night. Someone shows up behind her, but who is it?


Disclaimer: I do not own.

_**Here We Go Again**_

Carmelita P.O.V.

I sighed and put my glasses down on my desk.

I swear this day is never ending.

Leaning back, I looked up at the ceiling. All I've been doing is paperwork all day, and it's done nothing but frustrate me.

Well, it's not like I'm missing out on much. Not like I go home to a husband.

I get greeted with an empty, cold house and some frozen dinner.

Isn't that just fucking fantastic?

Ugh.

I almost got married…

Key word would be ALMOST.

Cooper, Sly.

Damn thief.

He proposed to me, but with that proposal he stuck a surprise.

Sly told me that…that he faked the amnesia just to get close to me.

As sweet as that was…

I kicked the damn criminal out on his ass.

Speaking of Cooper…

I looked under a file to find a note.

_Carm, I know what I did was wrong, but please don't hate me. You had to know the truth, because I didn't want to marry the most beautiful woman ever to cross my path living a lie. I understand if you want to haul my behind to jail gorgeous, hell, I wouldn't blame you. I just thought you should know how much I miss seeing your stunning face every day._

_ Forever yours,_

_ Sly._

I put down the note and took a deep breath.

He just will NOT let it rest will he?

My thoughts went swirling back to him, and our relationship.

I was so happy.

"I see you got my note." I heard a voice behind me.

I gasped.

"Cooper…w-what are you doing here?" I quickly checked my watch.

10:30 P.M.

Why is he here?

"Just checking up on you gorgeous, is that illegal?" He turned my chair around and looked into my eyes.

A smirk playing on his lips.

"Cooper, I haven't seen you since…well…you know very well. Everyone knows what happened, you embarrassed me Sly." I looked down.

He lifted my chin up with his finger, and stood me up.

"I know Carm…and I'm sorry. You know I am. I just…it was something that needed to be done, you know it, and I know it too." He rested his cane in the corner of my office.

I have to admit though…

I did miss him.

No!

Stop Carmelita stop!

Aww damnit!

He's so annoying.

"I hope you haven't been seeing anyone else." He softly whispered. I raised my ears once he said that.

Really now?

"Trust me…I've been too swamped with work to find a date. Most guys around here just want a one and done, and I refuse to fuck any of these assholes." I hissed.

Damn I didn't know I had that much anger inside me.

"Well, well, well Ms. Fox. Looks like your personality didn't take long to come back around. You do have a point though, I've seen some of these idiots try to get you to sleep with them…ew." He chuckled and…

Made me smile for the first time in a long time.

"Well…if you've been watching me so closely, than you should know that I haven't slept with…"

"Slept with anyone since me? Yeah, I-I kinda figured that out." He lowly said.

Someone's not being himself today.

Interesting.

"Carm, I want to show you something." He looked at me and took my right hand.

Placing on his chest, he put both his hands over mine and looked into my eyes.

"Do you feel that?" He whispered.

"It's your heartbeat." I stumbled out.

"It only beats for you, beautiful." He caressed my cheek with his thumb.

I blushed and grabbed his hand.

"Sly…You-you really shouldn't be here." I stuttered as my throat went dry.

"Well, I am. I realize I'm risking a chance of getting thrown into jail but…Carm I've missed you." He breathed out.

I reached for my shock pistol.

Instinct.

"Go right ahead. I'm just happy I got to see you, because my life has been very dark without you hunting my ass down Carmelita." He smiled.

So gorgeous.

Damnit…go away feelings!

Go away!

Please?!

Fuck.

I pointed the pistol at him with my free hand.

"I dare you." He whispered in my ear.

Sent a shiver up and down my spine.

I swallowed and took a deep breath.

He chuckled and huskily said…

"Put it down Carm. It's not what you want, I can see it in your eyes."

"D-Don't make me do it." I weakly got out.

Damnit.

He hurt me so bad, he deserves it.

B-But I can't get myself to do it.

Well this sucks.

"Listen to me…take a deep breath beautiful." He pushed down my arm and moved his mouth closer to mine.

"You're gonna need it." He whispered and covered my lips with his own.

I felt an electric shock surge through me.

I melted into his embrace, and kissed him back.

My brain said to stop, that he's a criminal and all criminals should be taken to jail.

But fuck that, my heart says keep going…

Never stop.

He pulled away after a few minutes of tongue tag and smiled at me with that boyish grin of his.

"That felt so amazing Carm. As much as I would like to stay…I have a very attractive woman's apartment to sneak into." He winked and ran off.

I probably shouldn't…but hey.

You can't control who you love.

So might as well deal with it.

"I'll be right there Cooper." I smiled and grabbed my keys.

**I thought this was PRETTY awesome! Lol, I hope all of you guys liked it. Kinda out of character I think with Carmelita, but I tried my best. I was kinda in a sappy mood so it just flowed haha.**

**REVIEW!**

**-Talar**


End file.
